geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Icon Kit
The Icon Kit is a feature for cosmetically modifying the player's form of their 'icon' in Geometry Dash. Although there is no physical difference to gameplay, the player can select from a variety of visually appealing options, including icons for the cube, ship, ball and UFO all with their own unique icons. Colours can also be applied to make unique creations consisting of a primary and secondary color. However, the two chosen colours remain consistent between all forms, disallowing multiple color schemes. By completing Achievements, more colors and icons can be obtained. Icons player_01_001.png|Default icon 1 player_02_001.png|Default icon 2 player_03_001.png|Default icon 3 player_04_001.png|Default icon 4 player_05_001.png|Stereo Madness in Normal mode(Stereo Madness!) Icon 2.png|Back on Track in Normal mode(Back on Track!) Icon 3.png|Polargeist in Normal mode(Polargeist!) Icon 4.png|Dry Out in Normal mode(Dry Out!) Icon 5.png|Base After Base in Normal mode(Base After Base!) Icon 6.png|Can't Let Go in Normal mode(Cant Let Go!) Icon 7.png|Jumper in Normal mode(Jumper!) Player_12_001.png|Complete 10 user-made levels(Master) Player_13_001.png|Go to Options > Rate(Supporter) Icon_8.png|Time Machine in Normal mode(Time Machine!) Icon_9-B.png|Cycles in Practice mode(Loops) Icon_9-A.png|Cycles in Normal mode(Cycles!) Icon_10-B.png|xStep in Practice mode(yStep) Icon_10-A.png|xStep in Normal mode(xStep!) Icon_ReflexChampion.png|Complete 1 demon difficulty level(Reflex champion) Icon_DemonChaser.png|Complete 2 demon difficuty levels(Demon Chaser) Icon_TheOne.png|Complete 3 demon difficulty levels(The One) Icon_DemonMaster.png|Complete 4 demon difficulty levels(Demon Master) Icon_Stars100.png|Collect 100 stars(Oh, Shiney!) Icon_Stars200.png|Collect 200 stars(More Stars!) Icon_Stars300.png|Collect 300 stars(Star Maniac) Icon_Stars400.png|Collect 400 stars(Master Collector) Icon_12.png|Theory of Everything in Normal mode(Theory of Everything!) Icon_Stars800.png|Collect 800 stars(Starshine) Icon_Stars900.png|Collect 900 stars(All Mine!) Icon_Stars1000.png|Collect 1000 stars(MORE SHINEY!!!) Icon_31.png|Collect 5 secret coins(Coins?!) Icon_32.png|Collect 25 secret coins(We Wants It!) Icon_33.png|Complete a Map Pack(Jump, Forrest, Jump) Icon_34.png|Collect 40 secret coins(Where Is It?! Where Is It?!) Icon_15.png|Electrodynamix in Normal mode(Electrodynamix!) Icon_36.png|Complete 50 user-made levels(The Gamer) Icon_Demolicious.png|Complete 30 demon difficulty levels(Demolicious) Icon_38.png|Collect 60 secret coins(Found it Under a Rock!) Icon_Godlike!.png|Destroy 200 players on the main menu(Godlike!) Icon_40.png|Complete 300 user-made levels(No Match for Me!) Icon_Dominating!.png|Destroy 50 players on the main menu(Dominating!) Icon_16.png|Hexagon Force in Normal mode(Hexagon Force!) Screen shot 2014-12-03 at 7.16.41 PM.png|Collect 95 secret coins(Tax Collector) Blastprocessingnormal.png|Complete Blast Processing in normal mode(Blast Processing!) Theoryofeverything2normal.png|Complete Theory of Everything 2 in normal mode(Theory of Everything 2!) 100likesonownlevel.png|Receive 100 likes on a level you've made. Ships ship_01_001.png|Default Ship 2.png|Clutterfunk in Normal mode(Clutterfunk!) Ship DemonicGuardian.png|Complete 5 demon difficulty level(Demonic Guardian) Icon Stars500.png|Collect 500 stars(Epic Collector) Icon Stars600.png|Collect 600 stars(Epic Master Collector) Ship DemonicOvermind.png|Complete 10 demon difficulty level(Demonic Overmind) Icon Stars700.png|Collect 700 stars(Star Factory) Ship MasterOfTiming.png|Complete 15 demon difficulty level(Master of Timimg!) Ship 3.png|Electroman Adventures in Normal mode(Electroman Adventures!) Ship 10 001.png|Complete 5 Map Packs(Failure is Not an Option Ship 11.png|Complete 15 Map Packs(Pack it up) Ship 12.png|Collect 75 Secret Coins(Finders Keepers!) Ship 13.png|100 user created levels(Geometrician) Ship 14.png|Collect 55 Secret Coins(There's More!?) Ship 15.png|500 user created levels(Bring me Their Heads!) Ship 16.png|Collect 90 Secret Coins(The Finder) 1000userlevels.png|1000 user made levels(Tonight, we dine in GEOMETRY DASH!) 1500stars.png|Collect 1500 stars(Was That All of them?) Balls Player ball 01 001.png|Default Ball 2.png|Collect 10 Secret Coins(Maybe Behind That Block?) Ball 3.png|Collect 35 Secret Coins(They Stole it From us!) Ball 4.png|Collect 50 Secret Coins(My Precious...) Ball Unstoppable!.png|20 demon difficult level(Unstoppable!) Ball 6.png|Collect 70 Secret Coins(Nothing is Secret!) Ball 7.png|20 Map Packs(Package Complete) Ball 8.png|25 Map Packs(You Pack, I Complete) 2000stars.png|Collect 2000 stars(Knock Knock. Who's There? STARS!) 40demonlevels.png|40 demon difficult levels(Give Me A Challenge!) UFOs Ufo 01 001.png|Default ufo_02_001.png|Clubstep Practice mode(Clubbin) ufo_03_001.png|Collect 20 Secret Coins(We Wants it!) ufo_04_001.png|Collect 45 Secret Coins(Thief, Thief, Thief!) ufo_05_001.png|Jump 50.000 times(Hop Hop Hop) ufo_06_001.png|Collect 65 Secret Coins(Not so Secret) ufo_07_001.png|Collect 80 Secret Coins(The Golden Rule) ufo_08_001.png|Collect 85 Secret Coins(Robin Hood) 100secretcoins.png|Collect 100 Secret Coins(The King's Vault) 30mappacks.png|Complete 30 Map Packs(I R Unstoppable!) Colors Coming Soon... Trivia *The icons primary color will also be used in the progress bar if turned on.(The default setting is 'off', so it has to be turned to 'on' if the Player wants.) * There are a total of 46 cube icons, 18 ship icons, 10 ball icons, 10 UFO icons, and 1 wave icon. *Choosing black as the primary color will change what is normally the black outline into the secondary color. Several other changes occur which mostly applies the secondary color to map components in place of the black. *Update 1.7 added a special option unlocked by completing 10 map packs, which is a rainbow trail emitted behind the player. * Update 1.7 had a sneak peek picture that featured a ball that never came to game. But, that ball had 35 secret coin ball in it and the 70 secret coin ball is nearly the same, so the ball nearly came to game. *Cycles and xStep are the only levels where you can get icons both in Normal Mode and Practice Mode. * Clubstep is the only level where you can get a UFO is Practice mode and ''a Secondary Black Color in Normal Mode. * The icon unlocked by completing Hexagon Force in Normal Mode is a reference of a ''Creeper, a popularized enemy creature from the game Minecraft. * Update 1.8 added secrets to the game. Unlocking the second secret will reveal how to get 2 icons and 1 color. * Update 1.9 added a new secret to the game. Upon collecting it, the player will be rewarded with secret coin and new color with achievement "Master Detective". See Achievements page for how to earn it. *Currently there are no options to change the design of the wave icon, although its colour can modified as usual. Gallery Betaplayer.png|Beta icon kit Category:Features